


Policy of Truth

by WhiteCollarNonsense



Series: You Can Be Yourself Now [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autistic Uchiha Sasuke, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men, set after Sasuke returns to the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarNonsense/pseuds/WhiteCollarNonsense
Summary: Sasuke is interrogated while in prison. Ibiki finds the information weird, so he gets Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage should be able to get to the bottom of it, right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: You Can Be Yourself Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Policy of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently an AU now. Timeline is that Sasuke is put in jail and shortly after, Kakashi is made Hokage. So... AU.
> 
> I have a personal headcanon that Sasuke is autistic. I am autistic as well and things I am having Sasuke do are things I have done myself.

“Why did you do everything you did under Orochimaru?” Ibiki questioned.

“It was a persona I had to put on. So I did.” Sasuke said, emotionless.

“Explain.”

“He gave me a new person to play. I played it. Otherwise he got mad.”

Ibiki stood up abruptly, anger coursing through him. Without another glance at the restrained Uchiha, he left the cell. He left the prison and went directly to the Hokage office.

“Ibiki,” Kakashi greeted him as he slammed the door open.

“Kakashi.”

The silver-haired man’s eyes smiled, “What? No ‘Lord Sixth’ today?”

Ibiki’s nostrils flared, “The Uchiha,” he started, “Just said that the only reason he did everything he did under Orochimaru was because it was a part he was playing.”

Ibiki was clearly reaching the end of his rope and Kakashi wanted more information on the topic, so, “Did he explain?”

Ibiki threw his arms up, “That’s the fucking problem, Kakashi! He is somehow managing to give me straight yet vague answers at the same time!”

Kakashi stood up from the desk and walked over to the Torture and Investigation captain, “Let me talk to him.”

After seeing his panic attack, Kakashi started feeling like he was being called to the Uchiha. He was kind of curious about that feeling.

Ibiki snorted, “At this point, I don’t care.”

Kakashi smiled annoyingly, “Great! Let’s go!”

Both men teleported just outside the prison and Kakashi let the older man lead the way.

In no time at all, Kakashi was once again in front of Sasuke’s cell. The boy looked alright. There were no signs of a panic attack, but Kakashi noted that the blindfold had been replaced. The Sixth Hokage couldn’t hold in a sigh, and looked back at the other man, “You can leave. I’ll be fine.”

Ibiki just looked at him for a second then walked away.

Kakashi relaxed slightly and entered Sasuke’s cell. The young man was slumped in a tired position, but raised his head when the man entered.

“Are you back to ask more questions?”

Kakashi didn’t react to Sasuke’s apathetic voice. It wasn’t exactly apathetic, but he didn’t know another word to describe it. The voice was like Sasuke wanted to talk but wasn’t feeling any particular emotion. Or just didn’t want to figure out which emotion should be in his voice. During the short time Kakashi had gotten to teach him, that specific voice had come out a few times.

“It’s me, Sasuke: Kakashi.”

The Raven’s lips turned upward, “Kakashi? You came to bring the light back?” The emotionless voice was now replaced by the simple and light language Kakashi had first heard after the boy’s panic attack.

The Sixth Hokage couldn’t help but smile sadly, “I did, Sasuke, I did.”

Kakashi waved for someone to come in. The blindfold was removed and less than a second later, Kakashi had his arms full of a seventeen year old who wasn’t acting like the Sasuke he knew. Kakashi still kept the boy in his lap, but pulled back to look at Sasuke’s face.

“Sasuke?”

The boy moved his head up, but aborted halfway through, and nodded.

“Can you tell me why you aren’t acting mean anymore?”

“Don’t need to anymore, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi stiffened, but relaxed so as to not startle the Raven, “Why don’t you need to anymore?”

“Everyone expected me to act a certain way. So I acted rude after my family died. Itachi wanted me to get stronger than him, so I did everything I could to listen. Orochimaru told me if I didn’t act a certain way, I would get hurt. I accepted my clan’s death. I killed Itachi. And I am no longer with Orochimaru. I can be myself.”

Kakashi didn’t mention that Sasuke being himself was going to most likely terrify the Village as they waited for the non-existent other shoe to drop, “What about Taka and the Akatsuki?”

“It felt like the Village still expected me to be a villain, so I played the part. Fighting with Naruto was because I thought he wanted that.”

“What do  _ you  _ want, Sasuke?”

“I think…I would like to go home,” he said, laying his head on Kakashi’s chest, “With you.”

Kakashi was stunned. What was going on? “Can you explain, Sasuke?”

A soft sigh, “Since you were my teacher, I always felt like I could be myself around you. Safe. You haven’t done anything to prove me wrong.”

Kakashi’s chest swelled with the urge to love and protect the Uchiha cradled against his chest. He was Hokage. From a political standpoint, why shouldn’t the Hokage be the one to look after someone labeled as dangerous? From a him being Kakashi standpoint, he wanted to do it. The man had always thought that the closeness he felt to the Uchiha was due to their sharing of the Sharingan. But sitting in that cell, with Sasuke as calm and harmless as possible, he couldn’t convince himself that it was just because of that anymore.

Kakashi’s body was beginning to fall asleep and he needed to get back to the office. Gently shaking the young man, he called his name. No response. The Sixth Hokage looked down at Sasuke’s face; he was asleep. Kakashi sighed. He was torn between wanting to race to the office to come up with a plan to get Sasuke under his guardianship and wanting to stay with the young man in his arms because he clearly felt safe with him. He made himself a compromise to only stay for a few more minutes.

Kakashi ended up following Sasuke into sleep.

“Well, well.”

Dark eyes blinked awake and glanced around. Oh, right. The prison cell with.. Kakashi’s eyes widened. Sasuke wasn’t in his arms anymore!

“He’s not dead.”

Kakashi lazily looked up at Ibiki who was standing over him with a shit-eating grin decorating his face, “Never thought he was.”

“Suure…”

“So where is he then?”

“Sent him to your office.”

Kakashi blinked, “Why?” he asked dumbly.

Ibiki laughed, “I’m not dumb, Hatake. I walked in here and saw you two cuddled up just like a couple!”

Kakashi lunged to his feet. “It’s not like that!” he snarled, disgusted by the idea that anyone would think that.

The T&I captain raised his hands in mocking surrender, “Sure. Sure.”

Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face, “So why is he in my office?”

“Because, Hatake,” Ibiki stated, “Contrary to popular belief, I do know when someone is telling the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think about my AU! I love comments and feedback!


End file.
